Applekidjosh's Yaoi Fanfiction
This is Applekidjosh's Yaoi Fanfiction written for Ed Bellis's What Would You Do. Riou x Jowy Riou awoke early. Earlier than he needed to, at least. He knew, and had been told, that he deserved nothing less than all the rest and relaxation in the world after leading the Dunan Army to victory over Highland. It had been a long fight, and he had seen many close friends die, but it was over. But something was missing. He couldn't shake the nagging feeling tha the was forgetting something. So before the rest of the castle was stirring, Riou silently crept through the castle. He woke up Viki and quietly got her to teleport him to the place this whole story began. He hadn't been here since then. Oh, how he'd changed. As a member of the Unicorn Youth Brigade he was a Highland Soldier in training. Now, he had killed more professional Highland Soldiers than he could keep track of. He was battle hardened and had even defeated the man behind the treachery that started the war, Luca Blight. Riou started his ascent up the mountain. As he neared the top he noticed he was not alone up there. Standing at the cliff that he had jumped off of so recently, but so long ago, was the one person he had unfinished business with. Everything was settled, except his personal score with Jowy Altreides. Jowy Blight, now, if he was keeping that name. Riou kept walking toward him, not assuming a fighting stance and seeing Jowy was casually watching his approach. "You came, Riou." It was a statement that didn't express surprise. Both knew that they had something left between them, and both knew this was the place it must be done. Riou looked at the cliff face and saw the X marked in the stone. When he and Jowy had made their marks in the wall, they both figured they'd be inseparable friends forever. It's amazing how fate had such different paths in store for them. Riou reached Jowy. They stood a few feet away from one another and a silence enveloped them. It was not an awkward silence, it was more of a necessary silence. After all that had happened, what can you really say? "Riou. We have to end this." Riou didn't move. "Our true runes beckon to be reunited. One of us must win, and one must lose. That's fate." Riou shook his head. "What are you talking about? We can't go against destiny! I know it's not easy... but..." Riou approached Jowy, arms outstretched. Jowy instinctively reached for his staff but Riou's hand touched his arm and stopped him. Riou embraced Jowy, and held him tight. Without saying a word, Riou had proven they had a choice. Jowy had figured this would be his deathbed, but Riou's caring touch showed him otherwise. Jowy hugged back. He could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks as he squeezed his eternal friend. At this point, they were beyond friends. Destiny had chosen them to be interweaved as one strand of fate, and at this moment they had proven it. After what seemed an eternity, both boys released each other and took a step back. Both faces had tears on them. Suddenly a light erupted from each of their hands as the Bright Shield Rune and Black Sword Rune began to glow. They pulsed brightly. Riou and Jowy lifted their hands above their heads and just watched with fascination as their respective runes left the hands they had grown so attached to. Sword and Shield circled each other in the air and then collided, forming the Rune of Beginning once again. This newly formed rune rocketed into the sky and left a streak arcing behind it. Jowy turned back to Riou. "It's done now, isn't it?" Riou nodded. Jowy averted his eyes from Riou's strong gaze. "You... you can probably never really forgive me for everything I've done... but..." Before Jowy could finish, he felt Riou's now familiar embrace again, except this time when Jowy looked at Riou, his lips met his friend's in a perfect way. Riou's eyes were closed. Jowy couldn't help but have his wide open. Why was Riou doing this? Jowy couldn't deny that it felt good... But beyond that, it felt natural. The connection he had always felt with Riou, maybe this was the true meaning of it? Jowy began to kiss back. Jowy felt like his spine was melting away in his back, it was hard to stand. This was an experience unlike anything he had had with Jillia, this felt so natural and wonderful that he wondered why he had never done it before. From the look on Riou's face, Jowy knew he felt the same way. Using an old move from the Unicorn Brigade, Jowy swept his leg behind Riou's and knocked him to the ground. Stunned, Riou looked up just in time to see Jowy carefully jump onto the ground beside him. Jowy ran his fingers through his friend's hair and stared into his eyes. Riou stared back. Jowy noticed, not for the first time, that Riou had incredibly strong eyes. He leaned forward and kissed Riou again. After the sweet kiss, Riou sat up and pulled his tunic off effortlessly. Taking the cue, Jowy unbuttoned his shirt and started to remove his pants. Each boy ran their hands over the other's chest, feeling the strong muscles. They had both grown much stronger over these months. Jowy had always been larger than Riou, but Riou's now toned chest had Jowy's mouth watering. He leaned in and kissed Riou's chest in admiration. Riou gasped breathlessly and arched back, so Jowy continued kissing him all around his chest. With one arm wrapped around Riou's back to support him, Jowy slowly moved up and kissed the collarbone, and then the neck. Riou shuddered at the feeling of the soft lips on his neck. Some frisky feeling welled up in him and he pounced onto Jowy. He slowly moved his hand down Jowy's chest, down his stomach, lower... --- As the sun began to set, two best friends sat next to each other on the face of a cliff, staring into the distance. Not long ago they had had a world between them, but with perseverence of both parties they had conquered it all and were now closer than ever. Both boys had the lingering feelings of ecstacy coursing through their bodies, and both boys knew that this new beginning would be the start of something much deeper. After all, it was their destiny. Category: WWYD